sekai_no_himitsufandomcom-20200213-history
Main Party
Elias Markath Lancaster - Considered the youngest and maturest of the original party. He was a lad with maroon brown hair and eyes before discovering his heritage as a Lancaster as well the personified body of the thought to be dead being known as Aldera. He was raised by his two older sibligs - Ophelia and Gabriel Markath Lancaster who traveled the country of Sorone before finally settling in the small village of Harnese, far from home. As a boy, he showed an acute understanding of magic despite not having lessons and was able to manifest lightning and barrier magic without any difficulty on top of being able to teleport without hard concentration. He was considered a prodigy by the College of Markath and was scouted as a result. Nathaniel Blackbourne - Sporting black hair and striking blue eyes, Nathaniel was raised by his older half brother Chad Blackbourne who managed to make a successful escape from the pirates menacing the Ghulean Sea bordering Galen and Agusha. Inhabitants of Harnese generally considered him a troublemaker as they would find him touching girls inappropriately or stealing to get by, but the village of Harnese cared for him just the same through providing the Blackbourne family with necessities they were unable to procure themselves. Despite not showing much usage of magic, Nathaniel was also considered gifted with magic by a fae called "Encro" who made 1-2 visits in the duration of Nathaniel's childhood, helping him train. Nathaniel was considered "lucky" than most as he often stumbled across small fortunes which helped his older brother and him get by. Arin Han - Raised by a seamstress and a shoemaker, Arin Han grew up under normal family standards with a loving mother and father. Arin was a very bright child who was likewise considered a troublemaker by his friends rather than the town. He was an avid prankster who was speedier than most. He did not have any magic as a boy. On a harvest festival while playing hide and seek, he disappeared. It was later revealed he had simply become "intangible" and "imperceptible" to normal people until he finally found a way to communicate through drawings on the wall. During the year of his disappearance, he stole from travelers, explored the surrounding forest of Harnese, learned the basics of smithing, and made an alcove a spot he often stashed items in such as statues he had made out of sticks, and books he couldn't read yet. Evan Lasay - Being deaf since birth, Evan Lasay was the offspring of a female knight and a father who came from nobility. He was taken to Harnese to be raised by his blind grandfather. His reputation in Harnese was a strange one as he was known to talk to himself, especially when alone. Rumors had it that he could perceive ghosts(which later held to be true), or that he could stare into someone's soul. He was very good at fighting with his fists and despite his deafness, was often more perceptive than most. Evan was literate, as he was taught from a young age from his grandfather and mother when she was still alive. He aspired to be a doctor as he grew up and later went on his own path separate from his childhood friends.